Waking Up Scared
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Bren, Dax, Jinja, and Beyal wake up after being attacked and captured by the insane Dom Pyro. Based on the episode "Hunted".


"Four little mice caught and their tails snipped~," cooed Dom Pyro as he stroked the container that held his dragon-like monsuno. "Now all that's left is their little leader. He stands so tall, but after I get a hold of him and snip off his tail he'll be reduced to nothing. Isn't that right, pretty one~"

Dom Pyro glanced at his captives: Bren, Dax, Jinja, and Beyal. The last two were captured recently. The poor girl ran towards the cries of what she thought to be one of her fallen friends. Pyro got lucky that the little white haired one followed in concern for her. They were no match for his pretty one though.

The man better head out and catch Chase now while he was still sure about his whereabouts. He was now also given the honor of catching Jon Ace as well. The hunt is on. Dom Pyro gave one more check to make sure that the ropes that held his captives were nice and tight. He did not want his little guests to escape before the real fun began.

"It's time to go hunt, pretty one. We'll come back and play with the mice later."

Bren woke up, screaming. His cries of fear were not unheard though for they aroused his friends from their slumber. Hazy vision turned to horrid realization as the teens began remembering what happened to them.

"Help!" screamed Bren. "Help me someone, please!"

"Quite your screaming, mate. It's no use. No one can hear us in this dense jungle." Dax grimaced as he felt the tight ropes constrict his ribs making it hard to breathe.

"Oh Bren, I'm so glad you're not hurt!" cried Jinja.

"What about me, princess?" asked Dax.

Jinja gave him a snarl. "You can go rot, Dax," she snarled.

"Caught and bound, but still as feisty as ever," purred Dax. "That's what I love about you princess."

Jinja held her breath and counted backwards from ten. This was no time to be getting into a fight with Dax. "How did you two get here?" Jinja asked.

Bren looked down at the ground. "All I remember is after tripping Dax I saw this bright, flashing light. It was a trap though. This crazy guy leapt out of the vines and jabbed me with this baton that sent electricity coursing through my body. I guess it made me black out."

If Jinja's arms weren't bound to her sides right now she'd have smacked Bren upside the head for his foolishness. "What were you thinking Bren? Haven't you ever watched TV? People say 'don't go towards the light' for a reason!"

Bren looked down in defeat. Jinja felt bad for making him feel stupid. The poor geek's been through enough. "Well," she stammered. ", tripping Dax makes up for it. You don't have to tell me why you did it though. I'm sure he deserved it."

"Hey, I resent that!" Dax snapped.

"How did you get here Dax?" Bren asked quizzically. "I can see myself ending up in this position, but you?"

"Princess pushed me down a ditch after I so graciously helped her up when she had fallen on her pretty tush."

Bren gave Jinja a look of disappointment. "That's a little low even for you Jinja."

"He knows I hate being called 'princess'," was all Jinja could mutter in defense.

Dax spat on the ground next Jinja making the girl jump and scoot away. Dax smirked in triumph.

"Ew," Jinja grimaced.

"Anyways," continued Dax. "I ended up here the same way you did. A guy with a rape face came out and grabbed a hold of me. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he shocked me with that baton thing. How did you and little monk fish end up here, princess?"

"I thought I heard Bren crying. I ran out to look for him and Beyal must have followed me. The cries lead us right to that creep. We tried to beat him, but his monsuno was too strong. He took down Charger _and_ Glowblade." With a sudden realization Jinja looked around frantically. "That freak took our monsuno!"

"He got ours too," grumbled Dax.

"We're doomed!" cried Bren. "Without our monsuno and being bound like this we're sitting ducks. Plus, Chase and Jon don't even know where we are! Chase probably doesn't even know what happened to us!"

"Do not fret my tribe," Beyal piped up, speaking for the first time since they had awakened. "If destiny still needs us alive she will shield us with her grace and love."

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" screamed Bren. The boy broke down and began crying.

"Please find us soon, Chase," whispered Jinja.


End file.
